Face the Music
by tsl3161991
Summary: After losing to Lisa at the annual Royal Woods Battle of the Bands, Luna fears that Lisa may take her place as the family's best musician.


**Synopsis**

After losing to Lisa at the annual Royal Woods Battle of the Bands, Luna fears that Lisa may take her place as the family's best musician.

 **Story**

The Loud family is sitting on the couch watching TV. Suddenly, Luna runs downstairs with her guitar.

Luna: Dudes, I just heard the best news of all time.

Lincoln: They're making an Ace Savvy movie in Royal Woods?

Lucy: We've inherited a haunted castle in Transylvania?

Lisa: The Nobel Prize committee has lowered the eligibility age to four?

Luna: No, the annual Royal Woods Battle of the Bands is this Friday.

Lori: How is that the best news of all time?

Luna: That's not the best part. Guess who the judge is going to be?

Leni: Is it you?

Luna: No, it's Mick Swagger!

Lincoln: Wow, isn't he your favorite musician?

Luna: You bet! Now all I have to do is write a new song.

Lynn: That doesn't sound too hard.

Luna: It's a lot harder than you'd think. You have to dig deep into your soul to find just the right lyrics, then you have to figure out a melody that goes with them. Not everyone can do it.

Lisa: No offense, but that statement is absolute male bovine excrement.

Luna: You mean bull...

Rita:[angered] Luna, language!

Luna: Sorry. Anyway, what do you mean?

Lisa: Music is merely a series of patterns portrayed in a rythmic fashion. Anyone can do it with a little effort.

Luna: Even you?

Lisa: Yes, even me.

Luna: Then why don't you enter the Battle of the Bands?

Lisa: Very well, I will enter. I always enjoy proving others wrong.

The scene cuts to the Battle of the Bands. Chunk and the Pieces have just finished their song and are exiting the stage.

Mick Swagger: Okay everyone, how about a round of applause for Chunk and the Pieces?

The crowd applauds them.

Mick Swagger: Okay, the next contestant is Luna Loud and her band. Let's just hope that Ms. Loud lives up to her name.

Luna and her band come onto the stage and everyone applauds.

Luna: Hello Royal Woods. Are you ready to rock?

Audience: Yeah!

Luna: Alright, let's rock!

Luna and her band play their newest song. After the song ends, the audience applauds them again.

Mick Swagger: Wow, that performance will be hard to beat. Okay, the final performer is Lisa Loud and the Robots.

Lisa comes onstage, followed by a series of robots with musical instruments. Lisa then plays her song. Once the song is over, the audience applauds her.

Mick Swagger: That was possibly the most amazing musical performance I've ever seen! I hearby name Lisa Loud and the Robots the winners of this year's Battle of the Bands.

Mick Swagger gives Lisa a trophy. Luna then runs away in tears. A short time later, she arrives back home. When she walks through the door, she sees everyone on the couch holding bowls and cones of ice cream.

Lincoln: Where were you? After the Battle of the Bands, we all decided to get ice cream, partly to celebrate Lisa winning, but also to make you feel better about not winning.

Luan: Don't worry, we brought you back one.

Luan then holds up a large bowl of ice cream.

Luna: Thanks, but I'm not in the mood for ice cream right now.

Lynn: Does that mean I can eat it?

Luna: Sure, whatever.

Lynn eats the bowl of ice cream as fast as she can. She then gets a massive brain freeze. The scene cuts to the next morning. Luna is walking down the stairs when she passes Lincoln.

Lincoln: Good morning, Luna.

Luna: Good morning, bro.

Lincoln: Are you still upset about losing the Battle of the Bands to Lisa?

Luna: No, I'm over that.

As Luna walks by the trophy case, she sees the Battle of the Bands trophy in Lisa's section. She then sadly walks into the kitchen to get breakfast. When she gets to the table, she sees Lynn Sr. reading the newspaper, and Lisa's victory in the Battle of the Bands is on the front page. She then angrily eats her breakfast. The scene cuts to a few hours later. All of the Loud kids are at the mall.

Luna: Well, at least nobody's talking about the Battle of the Bands anymore.

Lisa's friend Darcy and her mom then walk by.

Darcy: Hey Lisa, congratulations on winning that music contest yesterday.

Luna: This is bogus. Winning the Battle of the Bands was a big deal. Lisa's my sister, I should feel happy for her. You know what, I do feel happy for her.

Luna's sad face turns into a large, obviously fake smile. Suddenly, Clyde and his dads walk by.

Clyde: Hey Luna. You must be proud that Lisa won the Battle of the Bands.

Luna:[irritated] Yep, I sure am.

Clyde and his dads walk away. Luna's fake smile starts to become more angry. Sam then walks up to her.

Sam: Hey Luna. Guess what, my cousin is throwing a party and wants us to perform for him and some of his college friends.

Luna: That's great!

Sam: Do you think your sister Lisa would mind if we played the song she wrote? My cousin heard it at the Battle of the Bands and really wants us to play it.

Luna's fake smile turns into a face of pure rage. Sam then slowly backs away.

Luna:[angered] That's it! I am sick and tired of hearing about Lisa beating me at the Battle of the Bands. I should have won, I'm the one with years of musical experience.

Lisa: That may be true, but Mick Swagger still preferred my song over yours.

Luna: I'll bet the only reason he liked it was because you performed with robots.

Lisa: Why don't you ask him yourself, he's right over there in the food court.

Luna turns around and sees Mick Swagger eating a burger and fries at the food court. She then goes up to him.

Luna: Mr. Swagger, I'm sorry I interrupted your meal, but I need to ask you something.

Mick Swagger: Of course you can have my autograph. Fans ask me for autographs so often that I started carrying around pre-autographed headshots.

Mick Swagger hands her an autographed picture.

Luna: Thanks, but that's not what I wanted to ask. My sister and I were in the Battle of the Bands yesterday, but she won. By any chance, did you only pick her as the winner because her song was played by robots?

Mick Swagger: Those were real robots? I thought they were just kids in robot costumes.

Luna: So you really did like her song better than mine?

Mick Swagger: I'm afraid so. Do you think she could build me some of those music playing robots? I'm thinking about using them in my next music video.

Luna sadly walks away. The scene cuts to Luna in her bedroom reading one of Lisa's science books.

Luna: If Lisa's going to take my place as the family musician, I'm going to take her place as the family genius.

Luna eventually puts the science book down.

Luna: Ugh, I don't understand any of this.

She then walks out of the room. When she passes Lisa and Lilly's room, she sees some chemicals on Lisa's desk.

Luna: I don't need that science book to be a genius. Chemistry seems pretty simple, all you do is mix chemicals with other chemicals.

She then walks up to Lisa's desk and starts looking at the chemicals. Lincoln then walks up to her.

Lincoln: Uh, Luna, what are you doing?

Luna: Since Lisa's the new family musician, I figured I'd become the new family genius.

Luna then picks up some of the chemicals. As she begins to pour two test tubes into a beaker, Lisa walks by.

Lisa: Luna, what in the name of Schrodinger's cat are you doing with my chemicals?

Luna: If you can be a musician, I can be a chemist.

Lisa: Don't mix those two, they create a highly volatile solution.

Luna ignores Lisa's warning and mixes the two chemicals. Lisa runs out of the room. As soon as the two chemicals mix, they create an explosion that destroys Luna and Lincoln's clothes, leaving them both completely naked. Lisa then comes back into the room.

Lisa: I told you not to mix those two chemicals, why didn't you listen?

Luna:[sadly] I don't know.

Luna runs out of the room in tears.

Lisa: What has gotten into Luna?

Lincoln: She thinks you're taking her place as the family musician since you beat her in the Battle of the Bands.

Lisa: Why does she think that? I have absolutely no interest in becoming a musician.

Lincoln: Then why did you enter the Battle of the Bands in the first place?

Lisa: I merely entered to show her that being a musician isn't as hard as she thinks.

Lincoln: We need to talk to her right now.

Lisa: Shouldn't you put on some clothes first?

Lincoln: There's no time, come on.

Lisa: You go ahead, I need to clean up the mess Luna made with my chemicals.

Lincoln walks by Luna and Luan's room and hears Luna inside crying. When he goes inside, he sees Luna crying into her pillow, still naked.

Lincoln: Luna, are you okay?

Luna: No, I'm not okay. Lisa's the family genius and the family musician and I'm nothing.

Lincoln: Lisa doesn't want to become the family musician.

Luna: She doesn't?

Lincoln: No, she doesn't. Plus, even if she did, that doesn't mean you're nothing.

Luna: What do you mean?

Lincoln: There's more to you than just music. You're also smart and caring and really fun to be around.

Luna stops crying and climbs down off of her bed.

Luna: Thanks bro, I really needed to hear that.

Luna then hugs Lincoln and kisses him on the cheek.

Lincoln: Come on, let's go get some ice cream.

Luna: Great idea.

Luna and Lincoln walk out the bedroom door and toward the stairs.

Lola: Mom, dad, Lincoln and Luna are running around naked!

Lincoln and Luna look down and realize they're both still naked. They then blush and cover themselves.


End file.
